


The Things Worth Keeping

by NannaSally



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Some things are worth preserving, no matter how far from Earth we may wander





	

No matter how far from Earth we HumanKind wander, there are some things we like to preserve

Here is a list of a few things we brought with us, or rediscovered during our journeying:

 

  * Blake



 Coffee

Sticky Date Pudding

"Myths and Legends of a Preatomic Earth"  by Carl Marx X1X, published 2095ce

  * Avon



 Coffee

Ice cream

' Life History of Bill Gates - computer whiz and billionaire' published by Anonymous Writings,

  * Jenna



 Coffee

Chocolate

'How to Smuggle Nearly Everything in a Hairspray Can' - distributed by the Professional Pirate League

  * Vila



 Coffee

Rack of herbal flavouring for cocktails

'Lloyds of London Valuation Catalogue' number 127

  * Cally



 Chocolate

Vanilla anything

'Encouraging the Mind' by Priscilla the Psychic

  * Gan



Coca Cola

Fried Chicken Seasoning

'The Illustrated ABC's of Relationships' copyright Sigmund Freud Estate

 

 

Even though they are not of Earth precisely, the Non Organic Crew have found a taste for a few items as well

  * Zen



humans

  * Orac



Shakespeare - collected works, and all the rewrites in history.

Legs - which unfortunately seem to be attached to humans

  * Liberator



Humans


End file.
